50 Raisons qui font ton Addiction à Sherlock
by Valou-chan
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! Raisons et Conséquences qu' à cette série sur notre pauvre cerveau...  Ceci est pour les fans de cette merveilleuse série, les vrais, les purs, les durs ! :D


50 signes d'addiction à Sherlock (version BBC) :

_**Disclaimer: Evidement, je ne possède ni l'univers ni les personnages de cette série... Malheureusement, en fait.**_

_**Spoiler: Saison1 et 2.**_

_**Remarque: Je me suis inspirée de cet ===.net/s/6281415/1/100_preuves_de_ton_addiction_a_Who**_

_**OS absolument fabuleux.**_

_**Les premiers ou derniers signes de votre addiction à Sherlock, la série incroyable de Moffat et **_

_**Gatiss. **_

_**Rated: T**_

Tu es addict à Sherlock quand :

1. Tu parles à un crâne de ta journée, ça t'aide à réfléchir.

2. Tu peux rester des heures sans savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, puis subitement revenir à la réalité.

3. Tu es bizarrement attiré par la Criminologie.

4. Quand tu fais tes recherches sur la série ou ses acteurs, tu es toujours obligé de préciser « Sherlock, _**BBC**_ » pour avoir un résultat correct et pas le résultat d'une grande production amerloque. Ca te gave.

5. Tu appelles dorénavant ton/ta meilleur(e) ami(e) John, même si à la base, son prénom n'a rien avoir.

6. Tu as renommé ton pire ennemi : Jim.

7. ...et ton pire cauchemar : Mycroft.

8. Si tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas de grand frère, tu engueules tes parents. Ce ne sont que des incapables et des égoïstes ! Qui va s'occuper du MI6 maintenant ? Et l'avenir de la nation Britannique là-dedans ?

9. Tu as décidé que « Brain is the New Sexy ».

10. Tu ne pars jamais de chez toi sans ta cravache si tu prépares une petite visite à la morgue en chemin.

11. Tu as un faible pour les femmes dominatrices. Plus particulièrement, LA Femme.

12. ...ou pour les Soldats qui ont été médecins en Afghanistan, qui ont un symptôme post-traumatique à la jambe droite. Ca dépend de ton humeur.

13. Lorsque tu parviens à une conclusion que personne ne comprend, tu ne manques jamais de dire « Obvious ! »

14. « Obvious » est donc ton nouveau mot préféré.

15. D'ailleurs, « Obvious » par-ci, « Obvious » par-là, ça va même devenir « Obvious » que tes parents vont _obviously_ péter un câble si tu continues à regarder cette série.

16. Tu as tenté de trouver et d'acheter les mêmes éléments de décoration que dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street.

17. Tu as trouvé le coussin British que l'on voit dans tous les épisodes sur le Fauteuil de John.

18. Tu as trouvé le crâne aussi.

19. ...d'ailleurs, la caissière te regarde bizarrement depuis.

20. Quand tes ami(e)s te disent que tu es un(e) grande Psychopathe, pour rigoler tu affirmes très sérieusement -un peu agacé(e) de leur ignorance même- être un(e) _Sociopathe_. Devant leurs airs ahuris, tu ajoutes : « _Do your research_ ».

21. Si tu vois un homme, grand, à la démarche élégante, porter la combinaison gagnante : Long manteau, écharpe, gans noirs et cheveux bouclés insaisissables... Tu ne te poses pas de question. Tu fais un plaquage.

22. Si quelqu'un te demande de venir boire un café, tu réponds instantanément « Noir, deux sucres, s'il vous plait ».

23. Si jamais cette personne te l'apporte, peu importe le sexe, tu réponds « Merci, Molly ».

24. Tu te ballades toujours avec quelques patchs de nicotine sur toi. Des fois que tu _le_ rencontrerais... on ne sait jamais.

25. Ton futur voyage à Londres est organisé. Tu passeras par l'Hôpital St. Bart, New Scotland Yard, Buckingam Palace, sans oublier LA rue : Baker Street, au numéro 221 plus précisément.

26. Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, le tournage est en cours au moment où tu fais ton city-trip, quel dommage... les producteurs n'auront d'autres choix que de t'inclure dans la scène en tournage en tant que figurant.

27. ... En même temps, tu les a prévenu : c'est ça ou tu kidnappe Benedict Cumberbatch pour en faire ton esclave sexuel.

28. Finalement, tu as laissé tomber cette idée. Tu veux pas être méchante : Martin Freeman serait jaloux. ( petits coeur scintillants dans les yeux )

29. Il t'est arrivé de vérifier si le site de Sherlock « _Science of Deduction _» existait vraiment.

30. ... Pareil pour le Blog de John Watson.

31. ... En fait, tu as bondi (et hurlé) de joie quand tu as constaté que ces deux sites existaient réellement.

32. Chez toi, un autel a été élevé non pas à la gloire du Seigneur mais à celle de Steven Moffat et Gatiss.

33. Si tu sais qu'un nouvel épisode est sur le point d'être traduit en sous-titré français, tu re-upload ta page internet de ton site de Streaming toutes les deux minutes, attendant avec angoisse et impatience que le lien magique apparaisse _enfin_.

34. Quand tu regardes un épisode de Sherlock, tu perds la notion du temps.

35. ... Même si tu perds la notion du temps, c'est toujours le même sentiment qui revient après chaque épisode : c'est trop court !

36. Tu as découvert, en faisant tes recherches sur Benedict Cumberbatch, que cet acteur aurait normalement dû prendre le rôle du 11ème Docteur dans la série Doctor Who. Tu as soudain imaginé Sherlock Holmes sortir du Tardis, brandissant un tournevis sonique avec conviction.

... Ta réaction : Il aurait dû avoir le rôle */*.

37. Tu as découvert, toujours en faisant tes recherches, que la couleur naturelle de Benedict Cumberbatch était le roux.

38. Ca t'a choqué.

39. Tu as imaginé Sherlock Holmes roux.

40. A force d'imaginer, tu aimerais bien le voir jouer Sherlock au naturel. Juste une fois... pour voir. Après tout, il est pas si mal...

41. Si tu connais Doctor Who, et si tu connais la couleur naturelle de Benedict Cumberbatch, tu t'es dit qu'**enfin**, le Docteur aurait pu être roux !

42. Il t'est déjà arrivé de dire « _Et si j'organisais un petit meurtre bien compliqué... des fois __qu'__**il**__ serait mis sur les enquêtes internationales... _»

43. Tu sais que si personne n'habite à la cave au 221B Baker Street, ce n'est certainement pas pour cause d'humidité. C'est juste que tu l'as loué, mais bon... tu ne peux pas vivre à temps plein en Angleterre, voilà tout.

44. Lorsque tu vois du brouillard, tu es persuadé que c'est en réalité un aérosol hallucinogène.

45. Tu te méfies des molosses.

46. Enfermer tes amis dans un laboratoire et leur faire croire qu'ils sont en danger de mort... ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça.

47. Tu as organisé tes prochaines vacances à la campagne à Baskerville.

48. Toi aussi, tu t'es baladé à poil dans tout Buckingham Palace (bon, d'accord tu avais tout de même un drap avec toi).

49. Tu refuses de t'habiller si tu estimes que l'activité que tu dois faire ne s'élève pas au niveau de 7/10 sur l'échelle Sherlockienne.

50. Tu as déjà forcé l'entrée d'un poste de Police afin de donner ton CV à un inspecteur.

Pourquoi ? Pour travailler comme Détective Consultant, _Obvious_.

_**Les signes d'addiction suivants sont ceux que vous m'avez proposé en reviews :D Merci pour vos incroyables idées et à votre participation ! Chaque * correspond à un tout petit ajout supplémentaire à vos idées (entre esprit Sherlockien comme dirait Taco, faut de l'entraide ! ^^ ) bien que j'essayerai de ne pas dénaturer (au possible) vos Phrase de SherlockAddict ! Pour éviter les répétitions, je ne posterai pas celles qui se ressemble .**_

_**Proposé par lulu joy :**_Tu as déjà préparé ta visite à la tour de Londres: casquette de touriste, du classique dans ton lecteur mp3, et un chewing-gum.

_**Proposé par Felindra :**__ Q_uand des copains viennent dormir chez toi, tu cases toujours au moins une fois dans la soirée "_Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre gouvernante!_".

On t'a regardé avec des grands yeux quand tu as dit d'un ton naturel: "_Breathing? Breathing is boring_".

Tu cherches à pirater les portables des flics près de chez toi pour leur envoyer des textos "FAUX!".

En fait, tu as déjà piraté tout le système informatique du commissariat.

Quand on te traite de taré(e), tu répliques en déduisant par la coupe des ongles, l'odeur du déodorant, les cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux sur le T-shirt et la sueur sous les bras si le gars qui t'insulte trompe sa copine (ou l'inverse) et tu l'annonces bien haut.

Tu gueules "_VATICAN CAMEOS!_" quand quelqu'un est sur le point de se prendre un objet dans la figure.

Tu te méfies des cirques chinois.

Tu tagues partout "I believe in Sherlock!" à la peinture jaune.

Le système solaire? Quel intérêt? Autant effacer l'information de ton cerveau!

_T_irer sur un smiley dans le mur te paraît un moyen parfaitement normal de tromper ton ennui.

_**Proposé par Kilia93 :**_ Tu sais maintenant que pour voler les bijoux de la Couronne, braquer la banque d'Angleterre et briser la sécurité d'une prison, il existe une application Iphone.

_**Proposé par Ayahne :**_Maintenant, dès que tu vas à la piscine, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire un tour d'horizon, histoire de repérer le sniper qu'aurait hypothétiquement mis Moriarty après toi (Et oui, c'est un homme jaloux ; on ne s'intéresse qu'a son grand rival, toi le (la) premier(e), alors...).

_**Proposé par Taco :**_ Ta chambre n'a jamais servi. Soit tu ne dors pas ,soit tu dors dans le canapé (_obviously_ , c'est tellement mieux pour réfléchir!) _*Bref, tu ne t'en es servi qu'une seule fois : lorsqu'une femme t'as drogué à coup de seringue pour récupérer son téléphone._

Quand tu commences à réfléchir , tu dis à tout le monde de se la fermer ,d'arrêter de respirer et à Anderson (ou plus simplement à une personne que tu n'aimes vraiment pas) de cacher sa sale tête.

Quand tu réfléchis , on dirait que tu pries , mais non , c'est juste une attitude typiquement Sherlockienne.

Il t'arrive d'appeler ton toutou "_Johnny-boy_".

Tu trouves que tous les gens sont incroyablement bêtes et tu ne te prives pas de leur faire remarquer.

Tu connais par coeur le nom de tous les acteurs de Sherlock (et accessoirement tous ceux qui ont à voir avec la BBC ou plus large , qui sont anglais...mais apparemment , tes amis sont plus intéressés par Brad Pitt ou Zac Efron...).

Pour Noël dernier tu avais commandé Benedict Cumberbatch , Martin Freeman , Mark Gatiss , Steven Moffat , Rupert Graves , Andrew Scott...etc

Tu as réussi à convertir un/une amie au Sherlockisme et tu en es fier(ère).

Toi aussi tu te demandes ce que John dit ne pas avoir dit à Sherlock dans l'épisode Reichenbach Fall (qui te fais chialer à chaque fois mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder en boucle...pour patienter).

Toi aussi tu espères qu'ils n'attendront pas 3 ans avant de diffuser la saison 3 pour faire comme dans le canon!

_**Proposé par Sherly.H :**_ Tu sors avec un parapluie, comme Mycroft, quand :

-il pleut (faut bien se protéger de la pluie!)

-il y a du soleil (protection solaire.)

-le temps est tout a fait normal (c'est juste pour faire genre)

Tu veux a tout prix dessiner un smile sur le mur en hurlant "I'M BORED!".

Tu essaye de faire une boisson chaude [même si tu sais qu'elle aura mauvais goût ]pour ton/ta meilleur(e) ami(e) pour t'excuser.

Tu réfléchis façon : « Sherlock en plein contrôle ».

Tu oses transformer la pub de Nespresso en une nouvelle version qui a pour slogan :

-James Moriarty

-Jim Moriarty

-Richard Brook

_What else ?_

_M. Nespresso ?_

A chaque fois que tu vois une femme en rose, même s'il s'agit de Dolorès Ombrage dans Harry Potter 5, tu t'écries : « Oh ! UNE ETUDE EN ROSE ! ».

Si tu vas sur le lieu de tournage, tu rentres dans le petit restaurant de chez Mrs Hudson _(*en tout cas, Sherly.H l'a fait... la chance!)._

_**Proposé par Darwin20 :**_Tu t'entraines tout les jours au lancer de frisbee _(*boomerang?)_ dans ton jardin, mais tu n'as toujours pas réussi à tuer ton voisin.

Tu as été pris d'un intérêt subit pour le violon mais tu as déchanté quand ton prof t'as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir te faire jouer en pleine nuit.

Tu connais tellement les livres par cœur que quand, au début de l'épisode 3, tu as entendu le mot maudit "Reichenbach" tu t'est dit "_Alors là Sherlock, t'est dans la mouise_" et tu savais déjà comment ça allait se finir.

La personne que tu déteste ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu l'appelle Anderson(ou Sally).

Quand on te pose une question commençant par "_Pourquoi?_" ta réponse est toujours "_C'est pour une expérience_".

Si quelqu'un t'insulte tu le reprend en disant que tu préfère le terme de "Freak".

Tu pratiques régulièrement la "sculpture sur pomme" mais tu n'as pas encore le niveau de Moriarty.

_**Proposé par sakiaTsukiyo :**_ Quand tu vois un boomerang, tu lui jette un regard suspicieux.

Quelqu'un saute d'un immeuble et se fracasse la tête ? Tu sais qu'il va survivre et arriver à temps à son propre enterrement !

Tu ne sors plus de chez toi qu'avec une carte de crédit qui n'est pas la tienne. Tu n'acceptes que les réservations à ton nom.

Quand tu vois un taxi, tu hésites entre crier "Taxi !" ou dénoncer le conducteur à Scotland Yard.

...De toute façon t'en a pas besoin, tu connais le plan de la ville par cœur et tu prends des raccourcis sur les toits.

Si Sherlock n'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas homosexuel c'est pour laisser une ouverture à John !

Tu sais que les lapins peuvent s'illuminer dans le noir !

_**Proposé par jereood29 :**_ Tu à fouillé de fond en comble le rayon équitation d'un magasin de sport pour trouver une cravache, même si tu sais que tu ne monteras jamais sur un cheval.

_**Proposé par Fumesck666 : **_Tu essayes de faire croire à ton buraliste que tu lui donneras les numéros du loto contre des Malboro.

_**Proposé par Indonis : **_Ton frère kidnappe régulièrement ton/ta meilleur ami/e pour lui soutirer des informations en échange d'argent.

Tu l'as traité d'idiot lorsqu'il/elle t'as dis qu'il/elle avait refusé.

_**Proposé par Anthales :**_ Tu lis des Fanfictions Sherlock pour tuer le temps.

_**Proposé par Girl-de-la-redoute06 : **_Tu appelle tes animaux de compagnie comme les personnages de la série.

...ou bien comme les acteurs.

Depuis que tu sais que Matt Smith a auditionné pour le rôle de Sherlock, tu l'imagine parfois à la place de Cumberbatch.

_**Proposé par Revesombre :**_ Le bruit du téléphone de ton/ta voisin/e te ramène sur terre : cela ne peut-être qu'un sms de Moriarty ou de Lestrade au vu du « Titutut » caractéristique que le message produit (apparemment, Revesombre l'a vécu!)

Tu t'amuses à prendre ta cuisine pour un laboratoire, après tout, tu mène une expérience _fon-da-men-tale_ !

Tes amis refusent de jouer à Cluedo, ces ignares refusant que la victime soit son propre meurtrier, prétextant que cela n'est pas dans les règles d'origines.

Tu affirmes alors tout haut que : « Les règles sont fausses ! »

Tu connais par coeur les effets et les noms de tous les poisons de la terre.

Tu portes des lunettes de chimie en tenant un chalumeau dans la main.

Au nom de « Reichenbach », tu as préparé un paquet de mouchoirs, craignant le pire ...tout en l'attendant avec délice.

Tu sais que le « Rhododendron ponticum » est connu pour son miel ayant de puissant effet nocifs, notamment une paralysie pouvant permettre de se faire passer pour mort.

Aux notes de « Staying Alive », tu penses à la scène de la piscine ET à celle du toît, tout en maudissant et admirant un certain « Jim Moriarty ».

Tu rêves de tuer la journaliste qui a salit la réputation de Sherlock.

Lorsque tu relis le Conte d'Hansel et Gretel, tu vérifie s'il n'y a pas eu un nouveau cas de kidnapping.

Tu as pris le métro londonien couvert de sang avec un harpon à la main.

Lorsque tu t'ennuies, tu mets un bins monstre dans ta maison.

Pour sauver La femme, tu te déguises en terroriste arabe (et soit dit en passant, tu portes très bien l'habit local).

En voyant des berlines noires aux vitres fumées, tu grognes qu'il y en a marre de Mycroft et de son « foutu complexe de pouvoir ».

_Bientôt plus de signes de votre addiction à cette merveilleuse série, peut-être grâce à vous ! Nous avons atteint la centaine ! Félicitation et merci pour votre merveilleuse contribution !_


End file.
